Trick and TreatNZ
by XxXEvermore115xXx
Summary: Well. This was a halloween story I wrote for last Halloween. Enjoy!      Tank Dempsey, Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, and Takeo Masaki don't belong to me! They belong to Trayarch!


Trick and Treat

Richtofen sat in a tree, grinning madly. Nikolai sat in a different tree, opposite side from Richtofen, with a smirk on his face. Richtofen's green eyes grew brighter as a young male began approaching them. Nikolai's smirk grew into a smile as he sat there, eyes closed, waiting for the male to come even closer.

Dempsey bent his head back, looking up at the patiently waiting men. Dempsey's eyes filled with wonder as he came even closer.

Dempsey was now right under the two trees. Richtofen gracefully jumped off the tree, and he was gently floating to the ground. Nikolai, finally opening his eyes, stood up before walking off the branch. It was almost like Richtofen was in an elevator that carefully took him to the awaiting ground below. Nikolai was walking down steps that weren't even there. Both men stood in front of Dempsey, whose face was full of amazement.

"Hello zhere." Richtofen cooed at the American. "Welcome to our house, da. Come on in, we insist." Nikolai sweetly said to Dempsey.

Dempsey carefully began studying the German and the Russian before slowing nodding his head yes.

Richtofen's mad grin grew bigger as both Richtofen and Nikolai bowed to the side, letting Dempsey enter. Dempsey watched in amazement as the doors swung open with no one there.

Dempsey sat there on a chair, as he watched Richtofen and Nikolai stand beside him. Richtofen was grinning as he asked Dempsey, "Vould you like some tea? I have zhe best of zhe best here, und vith a drop or two of honey, it vill taste heavenly!" Nikolai began smiling as he nodded his head in agreement. Dempsey was thirsty, and the way Richtofen was describing this tea made Tank want to try some. "I guess I could have some." Dempsey said trustingly.

"Vunderbar. I'll go get you some." Richtofen said as he began heading off into the darkness.

Nikolai kept a smirk on his face as he asked, "Are you comfortable, Dempsey? I would hate to displease a guest!" "I'm fine, thank you." Dempsey answered, great full for their wonderful hospitality.

Richtofen came back a few minutes later, a cup of tea in hand. "Shorry zhat took so long, but it's a complicated recipe." Richtofen said to Dempsey. "Oh, that's fine. I didn't mind the wait." Dempsey replied. Richtofen handed Dempsey the cup of tea while saying, "I hope you find zhis tea… Breath taking…"

Smiling, Dempsey took a drink of the tea. It tasted divine. Dempsey began wondering how Edward had made the drink taste so lovely. "This is really good!" Dempsey said. Richtofen and Nikolai began grinning madly as Dempsey's eyes began widening.

Dempsey felt his eye lids getting heavier and heavier after each passing second. Just before his eye lids shut on Dempsey, he saw it. Two insane smiles smiling at him. Then his eyes gave out on him, and Dempsey fell into a deep and dark sleep.

Dempsey opened up one eye, but found he could not open the other. He soon found that one eye was blind folded, and he was all tied up.

How long had Dempsey been out?

"Oh my oh my, you naughty boy! How dare you wake up so early?" Nikolai said as they magically appeared when Dempsey blinked.

"If your blind folds are coming off, should I just blind you instead?" Richtofen cooed sweetly as he held a knife in his hand. The knife was gleaming from the candle light.

Dempsey could only shake his head no a little bit, since he was too frightened to do anything else.

"Come on, now, smile, and let us see that precious face." Richtofen said playfully.

"Slip back into your skin and go back to the show." Nikolai said.

Richtofen was holding his arms out to Dempsey, face so innocent, as he said, "Hey, give me some?" Then Richtofen tilted his head to the side, face now in a playful smile, as he giggled.

Richtofen slowly slid the blind fold back over Dempsey's eye, and Dempsey watched in horror as the world went black again.

It seemed like hours before the blind fold was finally removed again.

Dempsey's eyes widened as he watched the two men smile insanely at him.

"What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling." Nikolai said to Dempsey. "Shall I bring you some warm milk to drink?" Nikolai cooed again.

"Now now, stay inside! It's very nice and warm in here." Richtofen cooed as well.

Dempsey stood up, and began running away. He was trying to get as far away as possible.

Richtofen sat on a pitchfork that quickly brought him in front of Dempsey.

Nikolai stood behind Dempsey, trapping Dempsey.

Dempsey saw shadows creepily forming from the light of a lantern from a slit in the blindfold.

"You saw the shadows cast by the lantern." Richtofen cooed.

Richtofen sweetly cooed, "You peeped through a slit in the blind fold, and suddenly your hair was standing on end."

Dempsey was surprised when Nikolai quick put to strong arms around him, hold Dempsey still. Richtofen quickly hopped off the pitchfork, and pointed it right at Dempsey's face, almost cutting Dempsey.

Dempsey stood still, in fear of moving.

Richtofen let a smile take over his face. They had Dempsey right where they wanted him.

Candles began lighting up all around the trapped Dempsey.

Nikolai let Dempsey go, but Dempsey realized in horror that he could no longer get his legs to obey him.

His eyes were filling with terror. Blood began spilling out of Dempsey's mouth.

The blood seemed to have a mind of its own, for Dempsey's blood was forming around him in a strange pattern. Dempsey began filling light headed. He fell to his knees, blood still pouring out of his mouth.

Richtofen stood floating above the blood right in front of Dempsey with a wicked smile. Holding the pitchfork in one hand, he carefully lifted Dempsey's head up to look at Richtofen.

"Good bye Dempshey." Richtofen said.

"Und Happy Halloween~." Richtofen cooed as he raised the pitchfork up and brought it down with great force, slicing off Dempsey's head.

Blood was now everywhere, and it even was on Richtofen and Nikolai, who were smiling insanely.

"It's finally done.." Nikolai said, looking at Richtofen.

"Ve are…" Richtofen smile grew.

Nikolai finished Richtofen's sentence, "Immortal!"

Both men began laughing loudly.

Two sacrifices had been made so both could live forever.

First was Takeo, whom they had a tough time tricking and killing.

Last was Dempsey, whom had been the easiest one to trick and kill.

Richtofen stood there smiling as he said, "Trick und treat…. Vell, treat for use."

Both men now could live forever, just for the price of killing two others.

The room was growing darker as the lantern light began to go out.

In the midst of the dark room, two glowing red eyes could be seen, along with sharp teeth, covered in blood, standing over Dempsey's dead body.

The End

Happy Halloween.


End file.
